Charlie and the Chocolate Factory
THE FOLLOWING CONTENT IS PURELY MADE UP. WE HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. Candy is Made From Children Willy Wonka is a pretty creepy character, no doubt. The book is known for a rather dark nature in how it handles naughty kids. In the story, other candy makers are jealous of Wonka's success and send spies to uncover the secrets of his factory. In fear of being ruined, he fires all of his employees and closes the factory. Five years later, it reopens with a new staff comprised of discolored and identical African pygmies called "Oompa Loompas". I understand hiding a secret recipe to making candy, but it isn't that difficult. Thousands of people work for Coca-Cola but only two people know what the recipe to coke really is. What kind of terrible secrets could Wonka be hiding in the factory? This theorist believes that Wonka's various candies are made from children. Wonka is not necessarily evil; he just has a very messed up scale of morality where he designs his tour to try and tempt each children with a karmic fate to evaluate if they are worthy of living or not by setting up traps or gambits which kills them. Augustus Gloop can't control his gluttony when he gets to the Chocolate Room and falls into the chocolate river, and is sucked up a large pipe. That's a fairly large pipe. Large enough for a Human being. Why would you make it that big for the chocolate river? Wonka set it up so that children are easily transported throughout the factory through these pipes to the various rooms. We see a similar mechanic again with the Nut Room, where there is a large tube that connects to an incinerator. The Nut Room has a bunch of squirrels testing walnut out to see if they are a "bad nut". Veruca Salt wants to have one of the squirrels, but Wonka denies her the request, so she tries to take one for herself. Wonka hardly tries to hide his murderous intents with this one and Veruca is thrown into the chute by the entire squirrel squad. The squirrels are trained to work together in dragging people into the chutes, apparently. Before this, the group travels to the Inventing Room where Wonka shows off the "Three-Course Dinner Chewing Gum", a dangerous, experimental candy which has the side-effect of turning people into blueberries. Violet, boasting she can consume it and being prideful, grabs the gum and turns into a giant blueberry (she remains a Human but she has become large, blue, and juicy). Wonka has some Oompa Loompas take her to the Juicing Room to get back to normal. Turning into a fruit is a pretty big effect and doesn't seem like some kind of mistake and showing it off to a bunch of careless, candy-loving kids is not a smart idea. When Wonka captured children, originally, in order to make a child even more useful, he fed them these dinner gums so they can become different fruits and taken to the juicing room to get an endless supply of "natural" flavors. The Television Room's original use may be obvious: turning kids bite-sized in order to harness all of their flavors for a candy. The shrunken kids could of also been used for manufacturing tiny aspects of small candies, like molding them. Going back to Augustus -- neverbinkles on Reddit noticed an odd thing about the boat: "Willy Wonka knew those children would die in his factory. After Augustus gets sucked up the shoot, they all hop on board the boat through the tunnel of doom. The boat doesn't have two extra vacant seats though. It was designed with prior knowledge that they would lose two participants before that point. Later they drive a cream spewing car with only four seats. Did they have another car waiting in the garage in case the others made it? Of course not. Willy Wonka uses children to make candy." Still think this idea is crazy? Well, in the original version of the novel, there was an omitted chapter and sixth child named Miranda Piker, who seemingly falls down the "Spotty Powder Mixer" to be chopped to death, screaming. The screams turn into laughter as Miranda survives. Why would a mixer, which seems to be easily traversed and below a large area, be necessary? Mrs. Piker calls Wonka a murderer, "I know your tricks! You're grinding them into powder! In two minutes my darling Miranda will come pouring out of one of those dreadful pipes." Guess what Wonka replies. "Of course, that's part of the recipe!" Wonka notices that Miranda is still alive and is joking around with Mrs. Piker. Sure, its like Wonka to joke around, but this is a bit messed up. And what about the Oompa Loompas? Not only are they fine with helping Wonka out with these murders, but they take joy in it, singing and dancing. Well, I'm trying really hard to sound racist here, but cannibalism in Africa is the rarest of things. Also at the end of the film, Wonka gives the whole company to Charlie because he is the only "good and honest" child on the tour. He probably did this to pin he crime on Charlie, so Wonka will get away scot-free and Charlie and his family will have to deal with the authorities about the disappearances. The 2005 film adaptation cranks Wonka's creep factor up to eleven. In this version, Wonka has a personal reason to hate people, as they bullied him for wearing a large mouth brace, his father prevented his creative freedom, and, like the other versions, the other candy companies were greedy and attacked Wonka's f The Story is Pure Imagination Summary "Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination." Wonka's famous words in his song when he shows the kids his candy room. However, is it possible that the story really is just pure imagination? This theorist says YES. In all three versions of the story, the book and two movies, Charlie has a dream of finding a golden ticket and entering into the chocolate factory. Of course, he can't have many candy bars since he's too poor to buy them. Time goes on and all five tickets are found. Nothing strange about that. In fact, nothing impossible or even unlikely has happened up to this point. Charlie finds out about it and that's the end of his dream. However, it turns out that the fifth golden ticket, the last one, turned out to be a fake. ...OR WAS IT? Kids are dreamers and any kid is going to imagine up a situation where they somehow managed to win a game that they lost. For Charlie, that situation would be that the last ticket was a fake and HE found the real one. Forging a ticket doesn't sound like it'd really make any sense. First of all, how would you know what's written on the ticket or what it really looks like? Even if you did get a reasonable facsimile, what good would it do you? You'd not get into the factory anyway. Even if it was a way to get your 15 minutes of fame, you'd lose it in the backlash of the discovery. So, that last ticket probably wasn't a fake and Charlie just lost. Evidence/Points 1. Some Events Are Too Fantastical to Be Plausible * The story itself provides evidence. Think about what happens to the other children, Augustus gets thinned down by a pipe, Violet turns into a blueberry and later turns out blue, Veruca is thrown down the garbage chute by squirrels (or by standing on a eggdicator in the earlier film), and Mike Teevee is shrunk down by a TV teleporter and later stretched to a height of about 10 feet. Makes a great story and all, but logically, it can't happen to humans (with the exception of Veruca's fate). 2. Some of The Candy Is So Impractical, It Could Only Exist in Your Wildest Dreams * Furthermore, let's look at the candies. The candy room consists of things that are candy and just candy. Yes they're turned into an art form that represents nature and that and that ALONE is possible. Think of the other candies: Exploding Candy for your enemies, 3 Course Dinner Gum (Ironically there was a real-life candy bar called the "Chicken Dinner Bar"), Lickable Wall Paper for nurseries, Everlasting Gobstoppers for children with little pocket money, Golden Chocolate Eggs, Square Candies that Look Round, Fizzy Lifting Drinks, etc. Most of this stuff is stuff that kids would love to see be real. Take into account that in the first movie, the Everlasting Gobstopper is pretty important to the story. Since Charlie is so poor he can't have any candy save for one chocolate bar a year for his birthday, a candy that you can suck on all year and it will never get smaller would be the PERFECT candy for him. 3. Certain Details Betray The Telltale Ignorance of A Child * However, these are just the ones that Charlie gets to see in the factory. In the first movie, the only candies that are exclusively said to be made by Wonka were the candy bars. Nowhere do you hear of anything like hard candies or gum or drinks made by Wonka. This is true when you think about most candy factories are dedicated specifically to one kind of candy. A child, like Charlie, would never know this. * Of course, Charlie has heard about all of Wonka's great creations from his Grandpa Joe. Going into the movie remake, Charlie is told about how Wonka found a way to make chocolate ice cream that would stay cold for hours. Charlie's response: "That's impossible." Wait. "That's impossible?" Story goes that spies were sent into the factory to get the secret recipes. Fickelgruber was said to have made an ice cream that would never melt. If this were true Charlie wouldn't think ice cream that doesn't melt is impossible. It'd be a thing that's still sold and people would at least talk about it. 4. It's Made Clear That The Grandfather Is At Least Stretching The Truth * This leads to another point: Grandpa Joe is a storyteller. He tells Charlie wildly outlandish stories such as Prince Pondicherry the prince who wants a palace of chocolate. Chocolate isn't strong enough to support that much weight so the palace would've collapsed and even the story acknowledges that the chocolate would melt, truth is: it would've melted long before completion. Charlie, however, believes his grandfather. 5. The Ending Is Impossible, But Likely Wished For By Charlie * Finally, lets look at when Grandpa Joe manages to get up out of bed. He says he's not gotten out of bed for 25 years. It's AFTER Charlie finds the golden ticket that he not only gets up'', he starts dancing. Again impossible but something that Charlie probably wished for.'' 6. The Story Emphasizes The Power of Imagination * But if you take Wonka's words, "There is no life I know to compare with pure imagination," you have the explanation of why so many things go Charlie's way after he learns the contest is over. Charlie loves his grandfather's stories and takes them at face value. So, when he learns that the contest is over, and he's stuck in his poor life "forever," he imagines a "what if" situation. He imagines himself a miracle and puts himself into what he imagines it must be like in the factory. The four kids that he actually saw on TV are badmouthed by the parents and grandparents, and Charlie is pretty jealous of them, so he imagines that something bad happens to them. But that fifth kid, the one that never goes into the factory, Charlie never saw who it was so there was no way to make this kid pay for "spoiling" his dream. 7. Incredible Claims Require Incredible Evidence, And It's Far More Likely To Be A Dream * Poor Charlie wants chocolates and sweets like most children. He wants to help out his family. Though he behaves well, that doesn't mean he's not going to get jealous and wish bad on others. He eats up his grandfather's stories with a spoon despite there is no real evidence that they ever actually happened. And in the imagination, especially that of a child, ANYTHING can happen. Conclusion * So, while it was a good whimsical story, Charlie probably just dreamed up the whole thing and we followed him into a world of pure imagination. Category:Books Category:Films